Wolferl Mozart
Die Lebensabschnitte von w. a. mozart beim Lexikon Wikipedia der Originalartikel (dort), hier wird daraus verkürzt / zusammengefasst: aus den Abschnitten: **Das Wunderkind (1756–1766) **Erste Kompositionen in Wien und die Italienreise (1766–1771) **Konzertmeister in Salzburg (1772–1777) **Auf Stellensuche; erneut Salzburg (1777–1781) **Freischaffender Komponist in Wien (1781–1791) **Letzte Werke und früher Tod Das Wunderkind (1756–1766) Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart wurde am 27. Januar 1756 um acht Uhr abends in Salzburg in der Getreidegasse 9 in einer Dreizimmerwohnung eines Mehrfamilienhauses (Hagenauerhaus) geboren. Er war das siebte Kind seiner Eltern, aber erst das zweite, das überlebte. Sein Vater war der aus Augsburg zum StudiumLeopold Mozart inskribierte am 7. Dezember 1737 Logik an der Universität Salzburg. In: Universitätsarchiv Salzburg http://www.ubs.sbg.ac.at/uniarchiv/matrikel.htm an der Benediktineruniversität (1622–1810)Die Universität wurde von 33 konföderierten süddeutschen Benediktinerklöstern gegründet und betrieben. In: Peter Putzer: Die Alma Mater Benedictina als Barockphänomen. Zur Geschichte der Salzburger Benediktineruniversität. In: Barocker Geist und Raum. Die Salzburger Benediktineruniversität, hrsg. von Christian Rohr, Salzburg 2003, S. 34. nach Salzburg gezogene, fürstbischöfliche Kammermusikus (ab 1757 Hofkomponist und ab 1763 Vizekapellmeister) Leopold Mozart, seine Mutter die in Sankt Gilgen aufgewachsene Anna Maria Pertl. Schon am Vormittag nach seiner Geburt wurde er im Dom von Salzburg auf die Namen Joannes Chrysostomus Wolfgangus Theophilus getauft. (Eine andere Schreibweise seiner Vornamen war: Joannes Chrisostomus Wolfgang Gottlieb.Brief des Vaters Leopold Mozart vom 9. Februar 1756 an Johann Jakob Lotter, wobei die Namensteile in folgender Weise unterstrichen und durch Kommata getrennt wurden: Joan̄es Chrisostomus, Wolfgang, Gottlieb (Stadtarchiv Augsburg; ein Faksimile davon in Mozarts Geburtshaus)) Der Rufname war Wolfgang, Wolferl oder auch Woferl.Maria Anna (Nannerl) und Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart als Kinder Bild und Briefzitat aus: Mozart. Bilder und Klänge. Katalog der Salzburger Landesausstellung im Schloß Kleßheim in Salzburg vom 23. März bis 3. November 1991.Das Amadeus/Amadee ist die latinisierte Form des 4. Vorbamens Gottlieb/Theophilos. Datei:Wolfgang-amadeus-mozart 2.jpg|miniatur|hochkant|W. A. Mozart in Hofkleidung auf einem Ölgemälde von 1763. Vater Mozart in einem Brief am 19. Oktober 1762: „Wollen Sie wissen wie des Woferl Kleid aussieht? – Es ist solches vom feinsten Tuch liloa=Farb ... Es war für den Prinz Maximilian gemacht ...“ Bereits im Alter von vier Jahren erhielten er und seine fünf Jahre ältere Schwester Maria Anna Walburga Ignatia, genannt „Nannerl“, vom Vater den ersten Musik- und allgemeinbildenden Unterricht (Klavier, ViolineSeine erste Geige, das Buttergeigerl, wurde von Geigenbauer Andreas Ferdinand Mayr geschaffen, der im Geigenmacherhaus, Steingasse Nr. 25, seine Werkstätte hatte. Vergl.: Friedrich Breitinger / Kurt Weinkammer / Gerda Dohle: Handwerker, Brauer, Wirte und Händler. Salzburgs gewerbliche Wirtschaft zur Mozartzeit, Salzburg 2009, S. 242. und Komposition). Schon 1761 zeichnete Vater Leopold ein Andante und ein Allegro als des „Wolfgangerl Compositiones“ auf, denen ein Allegro und ein Menuetto folgten, datiert auf den 11. bzw. 16. Dezember 1761. Das fälschlicherweise immer wieder als früheste Komposition genannte Menuett G-Dur mit einem Menuett C-Dur als Trio KV 1 entstand vermutlich erst 1764. Auch Mozarts Begabung im Klavier- und Violinspiel trat schnell hervor. 1762 folgten seine ersten Auftritte. Die erste Konzertreisen Wolfgangs und seiner Schwester Nannerl mit den Eltern wurden Anfang 1762 nach München und im Herbst 1762 von Passau nach Wien arrangiert, um dem Adel die talentierten Kinder erstmals zu präsentieren. * * Nach dem Erfolg der Wunderkinder-Geschwister in München und Wien startete die Familie am 9. Juni 1763 zu einer ausgedehnten Tournee durch die deutschen Lande und Westeuropa, die bis zur Rückkehr nach Salzburg am 29. November 1766 dreieinhalb Jahre dauerte. Stationen waren München, Augsburg, Ludwigsburg, Schwetzingen, Heidelberg, Mainz, Frankfurt am Main, Koblenz, Köln, Aachen, Brüssel, Paris (Ankunft am 18. November 1763), Versailles, London (Ankunft am 23. April 1764), Dover, Belgien, Den Haag, Amsterdam, Utrecht, Mechelen, erneut Paris (Ankunft 10. Mai 1766), Dijon, Lyon, Genf, Lausanne, Bern, Zürich, Donaueschingen, Ulm und München, wo die Kinder bei Hofe oder in öffentlichen Akademien musizierten. Während dieser Reisen entstanden die ersten Sonaten für Klavier und Violine sowie die erste Sinfonie Es-Dur (KV 16). Die vier Sonaten für Klavier und Violine KV 6 bis 9 sind 1764 die ersten gedruckten Kompositionen Mozarts. Im Laufe dieser Reise wurde Mozart in London mit der italienischen Symphonie und Oper vertraut gemacht. Dort lernte er zudem Johann Christian Bach kennen, der sein erstes Vorbild wurde. 1778 schrieb Mozart aus Paris nach dem dortigen Wiedersehen nach Hause: „ich liebe ihn (wie sie wohl wissen) von ganzem herzen – und habe hochachtung vor ihm.“ vom 9. Juni 1763 Tournee bis zur Rückkehr nach Salzburg am 29. November 1766 dreieinhalb Jahre Auf Stellensuche und erneut Salzburg (1777–1781) (33) Es gibt die Bild-Datei: Mozart Unterschrift.jpg|miniatur|links|hochkant=1.3|Eintragung Mozarts im Gästebuch der Mannheimer Sternwarte, 1778 Nach seiner Entlassung aus den Diensten des Fürsten begab sich Mozart am 23. September 1777 mit seiner Mutter auf eine Städtereise; er versuchte eine neue und bessere Anstellung zu finden. Zuerst sprach er vergeblich am bayerischen Kurfürstenhof in München vor, danach in Augsburg und September 1777 bis März 1778 am Hof des Mannheimer Kurfürsten Karl Theodor (Regierungszeit XXX - xxxx), wo er das kurfürstliche Orchester und dessen Kapellmeister, seinen späteren Freund Christian Cannabich, kennenlernte (siehe auch Mannheimer Schule). Aber auch hier bekam er weder eine Anstellung noch irgendwelche musikalischen Aufträge. Er lernte die Familie Weber kennen und deren Tochter Aloisia, eine junge Sängerin und spätere Münchner Primadonna, in die er sich verliebte. *17. - 23. Juli bei Leopold Dörnberger im Gasthof zum Roten Haus * gleich nach der Ankunft eine Akademie * * Klavier-Sonate für die Tochter des Musikers Wendling - jede Notenfolge sehr pädagogisch mehrfach wie als Einladung zum mitspielen wiederholt. * dort von Ignaz Holzbauer - erste deutsche Oper gehört. von dort durch Savioli beim Fürst eingeführt. * Christian Karnabbich, unterrichtet die Tochter des Konzertmstr am Klavier (Nachfolger von Stamitz) *der Jesuit Georg Joseph Vogler ein "Spaßmacher" (moz), unbeliebt bei den Musikern, und auch bei ihm. Vicekapellmstr der viel intrigiert. * Der Vater empfahl ihm gegenüber Höflichkeit * Der Vater empfahl ihm ein privates Quartier zu suchen - intensiver Briefwechsel, von den 1500 Briefen * * bei einer Namenstag-Feier am 7. Nov des Fü darf er zweimal Klavierspielen. * unterrichtet die Kinder (Der verstorbenen Seyfart-Heideckes im Palais Bretzenheim) des Fürsten im Klavierspiel * Orgelspiel bei den Son-Gottesdiensten * Aloisia u Constanze Weber * * Er lobt den Geigenspieler ignaz Frenzel * Aufträge von Dejean * Heidelberg * Orgelspiel in Hlg Geist, bei einem Ausflug von Schwetzingen her. Sein Name soll am Orgeltisch aufgeschrieben werden. Nach fünf Monaten in Mannheim fuhren er und seine Mutter, vom Vater gedrängt, weiter nach Paris, wo sie am 23. März 1778 ankamen. Dort konnte Mozart immerhin seine Ballettmusik Les petits riens aufführen, bekam darüber hinaus aber keine weiteren Engagements. Am 3. Juli 1778 verstarb seine Mutter um 10 Uhr abends. Der junge Mozart wohnte anschließend einige Monate in einer Wohnung des Barons Melchior Grimm, wo auch Joseph Bologne, Chevalier de Saint-Georges schon seit zwei Jahren lebte.G. Banat: The Chevalier de Saint-Georges: Virtuoso of the Sword and the Bow. 2006, S. 171.online; Wolfgang Hildesheimer: Mozart 1980, S. 72. In Frankreich begegnet er wahrscheinlich erstmals der Aufklärung. Die Rückreise nach Salzburg, die er widerwillig knapp drei Monate später am 26. September antrat, um die vakante Stelle eines Hoforganisten anzutreten, führte ihn über Straßburg, Mannheim und Kaisersheim nach München, wo er noch einmal der Familie Weber begegnete. Erst Mitte Jänner 1779 erreichte er seine Heimatstadt und wurde am 17. Jänner zum Hoforganisten ernannt. Hier komponierte er die später so genannte Krönungsmesse (KV 317). Dieser erneute Versuch mit einem Engagement in Salzburg ging 20 Monate leidlich gut, obwohl das Verhältnis zum Erzbischof angespannt blieb, da dieser ihm die Mitwirkung an einträglichen Konzerten in Wien untersagte. Bei einer erneuten Reise am 5. November 1780 nahm er in München an der sehr erfolgreichen Uraufführung seiner Opera seria Idomeneo (KV 366) am 29. Jänner 1781 teil. Danach nahm Mozart in Wien im Auftrag des Erzbischofs an Akademien der Salzburger Hofmusiker teil. Nach zwei heftigen Auseinandersetzungen mit dem Erzbischof und einem „Fußtritt“ durch dessen gräflichen Abgesandten, den fürsterzbischöflichen Oberstküchenmeister Karl Joseph Maria Graf ArcoRoswin Finkenzeller: Wir sind Mozart. Der Götterliebling als bayerisches Landeskind. In: aviso. Zeitschrift für Wissenschaft und Kunst in Bayern, 2008, S. 122–125. – über den gräflichen „Fußtritt“ berichtet Mozart selbst in seinen Briefen – kam es zum endgültigen Bruch. Mozart kündigte am 8. Juni 1781 den Salzburger Dienst auf, ließ sich in Wien nieder und bestritt dort in den nächsten Jahren seinen Lebensunterhalt durch Konzerte in privaten und öffentlichen Akademien. Freischaffender Komponist in Wien (1781–1791) Befreit von den Salzburger „Fesseln“, schuf der nun unabhängige Komponist und Musiklehrer, der ständig auf der Suche nach Auftraggebern und Klavierschülern war und der sich auch nicht scheute, auf „Vorrat“ zu arbeiten, die ganz großen Opern und eine Vielzahl von Klavierkonzerten, die er meist selbst vortrug. * Am 16. Juli 1782 wurde das von Kaiser Joseph II. in Auftrag gegebene Singspiel (in Deutsch!) Die Entführung aus dem Serail (KV 384) in Wien uraufgeführt. Es folgten Jahre, die mit der Komposition und Aufführung von Klavierkonzerten angefüllt waren und in denen es Mozart finanziell sehr gut ging. * Am 1. Mai 1786 war in Wien die Uraufführung der Opera buffa Le nozze di Figaro („Figaros Hochzeit“, KV 492) * Am 29. Oktober 1787 in Prag die Uraufführung des Dramma giocoso Don Giovanni („Don Juan“, KV 527) * Am 26. Jänner 1790 in Wien die Uraufführung der Opera buffa Così fan tutte („So machen es alle Frauen“, KV 588) : (diese letzten drei nach Libretti von Lorenzo da Ponte) * Am 6. September 1791 war die Uraufführung der Opera seria La clemenza di Tito („Die Milde des Titus“, KV 621) in Prag * Am 30. September 1791 war die Uraufführung der großen Oper Die Zauberflöte (KV 620) in Emanuel Schikaneders Theater im Freihaus auf der Wieden. Damit war er zur deutschen Sprache zurückgekehrt. Geschichte und Texte der Zauberflöte gehen auf Emanuel Schikaneder zurück und stellen eine spekulative Mischung aus einem Vorgängerwerk Der Stein der Weisen, einem Märchen von Wieland und freimaurerischen Attributen, dar. In dieser Phase komponierte Mozart außerdem die Große Messe in c-Moll (KV 427) (1783) und wichtige Instrumentalwerke: die sechs Joseph Haydn gewidmeten Streichquartette (KV 387, 421, 428, 458, 464, 465) (1785), die Linzer Sinfonie (KV 425), die Prager Sinfonie (KV 504) (1786) und die Serenade Eine kleine Nachtmusik (KV 525) (1787) sowie die drei letzten Sinfonien, in Es-Dur (KV 543, Nr. 39), g-Moll (KV 550, Nr. 40) und in C-Dur, genannt Jupiter-Sinfonie (KV 551, Nr. 41). In Wien lernte Mozart um 1782/83 Gottfried van Swieten kennen, einen ausgewiesenen Musikkenner und Präfekten der kaiserlichen Bibliothek, der heutigen Österreichischen Nationalbibliothek. Dieser machte ihn bei den regulären Sonntagskonzerten in van Swietens Räumen in der kaiserlichen Bibliothek mit den Manuskripten Johann Sebastian Bachs und Georg Friedrich Händels bekannt, die er in Berlin gesammelt hatte. Die Begegnung mit diesen Barockkomponisten machte einen tiefen Eindruck auf Mozart und hatte umgehend großen Einfluss auf seine Kompositionen.Bereits der Schlusssatz der Jupiter-Sinfonie enthält mit einer Fuge ein wesentlich-barockes Bach-Element. Am 4. August 1782 heirat'''ete Mozart Constanze Weber, eine jüngere Schwester Aloisias. Mozart hatte seine Frau drei Jahre zuvor in Mannheim kennengelernt. Sie gebar in den folgenden Jahren sechs Kinder: * Raimund Leopold († 19. August 1783) * Karl Thomas (* 1784) * Johann Thomas Leopold († 15. November 1786) * Theresia Konstantia Adelheid Friderika († 29. Juni 1788) * Anna Maria († 16. November 1789) und * Franz Xaver Wolfgang (* 1791). Nur Karl Thomas und Franz Xaver Wolfgang überlebten die Kinderzeit. Der '''Vater Leopold, den Wolfgang in seinen Wiener Jahren 1783 noch einmal besuchteGünther G. Bauer: Mozart und Constanze 1783 zu Besuch in Salzburg. (Salzburg Studien, Forschungen zu Geschichte, Kunst und Kultur, Band 12). Salzburg 2012, ISBN 978-3-902582-05-8. und der 1785 noch einmal bei ihm zu Besuch war, starb am 28. Mai 1787. Durch seine Freundschaft mit Otto Heinrich von Gemmingen-Hornberg trat Mozart am 14. Dezember 1784 in die Wiener Freimaurerloge Zur Wohltätigkeit ein. Mozart besuchte regelmäßig eine zweite Wiener Loge Zur wahren Eintracht, in der der Illuminat Ignaz von Born Stuhlmeister war. Dort wurde er am 7. Jänner 1785 zum Gesellen befördert. Er konnte aber am 11. Februar nicht bei der Initiation seines Freundes Joseph Haydn anwesend sein, da er am selben Abend, an dem auch sein Vater Leopold Mozart aus Salzburg angekommen war, das erste seiner sechs Subskriptionskonzerte in der Mehlgrube gab und dabei den Solopart seines Klavierkonzertes in d-Moll KV 466 spielte. Auf Mozarts Veranlassung wurde auch sein Vater Leopold Mozart Freimaurer: Dieser wurde am Mittwoch, den 6. April 1785, in der Bauhütte seines Sohnes als Maurerlehrling eingeweiht und am 16. und 22. April 1785, erneut in der Loge Zur wahren Eintracht, in den 2. resp. 3. Grad erhoben.Eugen Lennhoff, Oskar Posner, Dieter A. Binder: Internationales Freimaurer-Lexikon. 5. Auflage. Herbig Verlag, ISBN 978-3-7766-2478-6.Guy Wagner: Bruder Mozart. 2. Auflage. Amalthea-Verlag, ISBN 3-85002-502-0. Speziell in seinen Opern Die Zauberflöte und Le nozze di Figaro sind gesellschaftskritische Töne aus dieser Mitgliedschaft zu spüren, die vielleicht mit dazu beigetragen haben, dass es Mozart nach der Uraufführung des Figaro finanziell nicht mehr so gut ging, zumal kurz danach ein Krieg mit den Türken begann. Am 7. Dezember 1787 wurde er noch von Joseph II. zum k.k. Kammermusicus ernannt mit einem stattlichen Jahresgehalt von 800 Gulden und am 9. Mai 1791 zum unbesoldeten Adjunkten des Domkapellmeisters von St. Stephan, Leopold Hofmann. Mit der Aufführung von Le nozze di Figaro 1786, die Joseph II. trotz des systemkritischen Inhalts freigab, überforderte er das Wiener Publikum, so dass es sich von ihm zurückzog. So verschlechterte sich seine wirtschaftliche Situation, ohne dass er dieser Tatsache mit seinen Ausgaben Rechnung trug. Trotz des vorherigen Wohlstandes hatte er keine Ersparnisse angesammelt und musste mehrfach von Freunden Geld leihen. Diese Misserfolge führten zu einem Wendepunkt in seinem Leben. Erfolg hatte er in dieser Zeit nur in Prag. Abseits der Wiener Öffentlichkeit erschuf er die Werke seiner letzten Lebensjahre. Vergeblich versuchte er mit erneuten Reisen die wirtschaftliche Talfahrt aufzuhalten. Diese Reisen führten ihn zu den Aufführungen von 8. Jänner bis Mitte Februar 1787 und Ende August bis Mitte September 1791 nach Prag. Vom 8. April bis 4. Juni 1789 reiste er mit dem Fürsten Karl Lichnowsky über Prag, Dresden und Leipzig nach Potsdam und Berlin zum preußischen König Friedrich Wilhelm II. Vom 23. September bis Anfang November 1790 reiste er zur Krönung des Kaisers Leopold II., der dem verstorbenen Joseph II. nachfolgte, nach Frankfurt am Main. Dort war Mozart zusammen mit seinem Freund, dem Theaterdirektor Johann Heinrich Böhm, im „Backhaus“ in der Kalbächer Gasse 10 einquartiert.Backhaus Kalbäche Gasse 10, Abschn 9, S. 4. (PDF; 1,7 MB)Der neue Kaiser entließ Mozarts Librettisten Lorenzo da Ponte, den Chefdramaturgen des Burgtheaters, als dieser „aufsässig“ wurde. Sein Vorgänger hatte solche Aufsässigkeiten ertragen. Auf Heimreisen machte er Station in Mannheim und München. Aber die Reisen nach Berlin 1789 und Frankfurt 1790 verhalfen ihm nicht zu erneutem Wohlstand. In Berlin erhielt er weder Einnahmen noch eine Anstellung. Die vom Kaiser erbetene Oper Così fan tutte fand nur mäßigen Anklang, ebenso wenig der Auftritt in Frankfurt am Main und die Uraufführung von La clemenza di Tito in Prag. Erst der große Beifall für die Zauberflöte versprach wirtschaftliche Besserung, aber jetzt war es nicht mehr der Adel, sondern die „einfachere“ Bevölkerung, bei der er Resonanz fand. Letzte Werke und früher Tod — 1791 Nach der Uraufführung von La clemenza di Tito in Prag war Mozart Mitte September 1791 nach Wien zurückgekehrt und hatte sich sofort in die Arbeit für die Uraufführung der Zauberflöte (KV 620) gestürzt, die zwei Wochen später – endlich wieder mit Erfolg – über die Bühne ging. Gleichzeitig hatte er die Motette Ave verum corpus (KV 618) ausgearbeitet und mit der Niederschrift des Requiems (KV 626) begonnen, die er jedoch nicht mehr abschließen konnte. Franz Xaver Süßmayr, laut Constanze Mozart ein ehemaliger Schüler Mozarts, vollendete nach dem Tod das Requiem. Wenige Wochen nach der 'Uraufführung der ''Zauberflöte 'am 30. September 1791 wurde Mozart so krank, dass er bettlägerig war. Am 5. Dezember 1791 um 1 Uhr in der Früh (also in der Nacht) starb er und wurde am Tag darauf beerdigt. Er wurde nicht ganz 36 Jahre alt. Während seines letzten Lebensjahres wohnte er im ''Kleinen Kayserhaus, das sich bis zur Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts in der Rauhensteingasse 8 auf der Rückseite des heutigen Kaufhaus Steffl (Kärntner Straße 19) befand. Eine Gedenktafel erinnert daran, dass Mozart dort am 5. Dezember 1791 starb. Als Todesursache wurde durch den Totenbeschauer „hitziges Frieselfieber“ genannt. In der Folge wurden diverse weitere Todesursachen in Erwägung gezogen.Axel W. Bauer: Die Pathographie Wolfgang Amadé Mozarts. Möglichkeiten und Probleme einer retrospektiven Diagnostik. In: Würzburger medizinhistorische Mitteilungen 25, 2006, S. 153–173. Zum einen verschiedene virale, bakterielle und parasitäre Infektionskrankheiten wie Syphilis (eventuell in Verbindung mit einer durch die damals zur Behandlung geläufige Anwendung von Quecksilber hervorgerufenen Überdosis ), Trichinellose, Pharyngitis oder eine Infektion mit Streptokokken, die zu einer Kreuzreaktion von gegen Streptokokken gerichteten Antikörpern gegen Herzinnenhäute und -klappen führte, dem sogenannten Rheumatischen Fieber worauf sich dann möglicherweise eine zum Tode führende Aortenklappeninsuffizienz entwickelte. http://www.pabst-publishers.de/aktuelles/20150720.htm Ferner werden auch Erkrankungen wie Purpura Schönlein-Henoch, Nierenversagen, Herzversagen oder die Folgen eines durchgeführten Aderlasses genannt. Mozart selbst war davon überzeugt, vergiftet worden zu sein, und äußerte sich gegenüber Constanze dazu wenige Wochen vor seinem Tod während eines Besuchs im Prater: „Gewiß, man hat mir Gift gegeben.“ Für einen Giftmord gibt es allerdings keinerlei dokumentierte Anhaltspunkte. Die ersten Legenden zirkulierten schon kurz nach Mozarts Tod, die wohl bekannteste davon beschuldigte seinen angeblich missgünstigen Kollegen Antonio Salieri. Beigesetzt wurde der große Komponist in einem allgemeinen Grab am Sankt Marxer Friedhof. Seine Witwe besuchte das Grab zum ersten Mal erst nach 17 Jahren. 1855 wurde der Standort seines Grabes so gut wie möglich bestimmt und 1859 an der vermuteten Stelle ein Grabmal errichtet, das später von der Stadt Wien in die Gruppe der Musiker-Ehrengräber am Zentralfriedhof (32 A-55) übertragen wurde. Auf der alten, frei gewordenen Grabstelle wurde in Eigeninitiative des Friedhofswärters Alexander Kugler abermals eine Mozart-Gedenktafel errichtet, die mit der Zeit aus Spolien anderer Gräber zu einem Grabmal ausgebaut wurde und heute eine viel besuchte Sehenswürdigkeit ist.